World Navigation
The World of Elementos The World of Elementos is called 'GANDORIA'. Gandoria is divided in 6 countries: *Watercountry *Gaiacountry *Earthcountry *Sandcountry *Snowcountry *Firecountry *Skycountry Cities and Villages of Gandoria Kalindor: ''' It's the biggest City in Gandoria and capital of the Watercountry. In this city you'll discover a lot of things. Buildings: Kalindor Armory / Bank / Kalindor Mine / Gameoffice / Poor-press House / Jump & Run House / Magicshop / Merchandise Stock / Kalindor Pub / Horsebreed House / Serill's House / Lumberjack's House/ Chickencatch House / Zero's House / Fearfull Man's House / Gottfried's House / Older Man's House / Stressed Woman's House / Kalindor Inn / Mausoleum / Cityguard / Knight Guild Mercenary: Hunter Garett Quests: Jurastone / Deepsea-Dragon's Head '''Umia: It's a small Village in the Watercountry.It's one of the first cities you'll visite in the game. Buildings : Umia Pub / Umia Inn / Umia Armory / Umia Shop / Young Boy's House Mercenary : Wolfrainer Wook Quests : Roselias Rose Asdion: It's a small village in the Earthcountry: It will be yours after beating the Fireoger and possessing the Earthcastle. Buildings: Old Man's House / Old House / Asdions Pub / Adions Church / Catacombs Mercenary: None Quests: None Isthar: It's a village in the Gaiaocountry. This village belongs to the Elves. Buildings: Marlene's Uncle House / Mystic Woman's House / Lonely Girl's House / Illidans House / Isthar's Armory / Hidden Shop Mercenary : None Quests: None Asran: It's a village in the Gaiacountry. This village ist the birthplace of Rhaze.It's a mystic village with a lot of mysteries. Buildings:Old Woman's House / Asran Shop / Rich Man's House / Asan Church / Greedy Man's House / Elron's House / Unfriendly Woman's House / Stories storyteller's House / Asran Armory Mercenary: Assassin Kover Quests: None Tradan: It's the only village who don't belong to a country. This village links 3 countries: the Sandcountry / the Firecountry / the Gaiacountry. Buildings: Tradan's Armory / Specialshop / Wolfram's House / Redhead's House / Tradan's Shop Mercenary:Warrior Ace Quests:Tarrots Card Lombar: It's a village in the Sandcountry. It's the Birthplace of Skorp. Buildings: Empty House / Veteran's House / Lombar Inn / Lombar Pub / Lombar Armory / Fearfull Woman's House / Hidden Shop Mercenary:Sandpirat Hank Quests: Fenrir Uruya: It's a beautiful village in the Gaiacountry. It's on of the only village with a port and it's the only village with a hotel. Buildings: Uruya Hotel / Uruya Pub / Catlady's House / Mercenary: Necromant Amskar Quests: Cursed Man Thessa: It's a quite empty village in the Firecountry. Here lives the best forge of Gandoria. Buildings: Lover's House / Thessa Armory / Thessa Inn / Forge's House / Artist's House Mercenary:Thief Trickster Quests: None Limm: It's the only village on the Earthsurface who belongs to the Skycountry.This village is the high-altitudest of Gandoria. Buildings: Young Woman's House / Marlene's House / Old Woman's House / Bold Man's House / Sweet Girl's House / Mercenary: None Quests: None Iranis: This cold village belongs to the Snowcountry. It's the Birthplace of Mobius. Buildings:Iranis Shop / Iranis Pub / Iranis Church / Lonely Girl's House / Iranis Armory / Whitehaired Man's House / Young Fighter's House Mercenary:Knight Brock Quests: None Saifun: This city is split in two parts: Northsaifun & Southsaifun. It belongs to the Sandcountry and you'll fin a lot of NPC's there. Northsaifun: Building : Dogshop Mercenary: None Quests:none Southsaifun: Buildings: Samurai Guild / Fighting Academy Mercenary : None Quests:none Zentoa: It's the smallest village in Gandoria an it belongs to the Gaiacountry. Buildings: Tavern / Forge / Susis House / Leota's House / Mercenary: None Quests: None Aelenium: It's the smallest Castle in the game and belongs to the Gaiacountry. Buildings :Castle Mercenary: None Quests:None Oakridge: It's a village in the Gaiacountry and it belongs to the Wolfrainer Kingdom altough there are humans who live there. Buildings: Oakridge Armory / Oakridge Shop Mercenary:None Quests:None Lisia: It's a village in the Gaiacountry .It's the birthplace of Zero. In the game Necroshade will attack Lisia but later in the game you'll be able to visit the 'new' Lisia. Buildings: Magicshop / Lisia Inn / Lisia Armory Mercenary : None Quests: None Castles and Temples Loyrance Castle: It's the capital of the Watercountry.Here rules the Watermonarc who is your first ally in the game.The Castle lies in the north of Kalindor. Wood-Temple: It's a hidden Temple in the Holy Woods. Here live the 5 mystic priests. Earth-Castle: It's the capital of the Earthcountry. Here ruled the Earthkaiser before Necroshade's attack.Later in the game this catle will belong to you and will become your headquarter. Sealed Tower: It's a tower built by Raiden who sealed Baltazars blood after he lost his fight against Kaius.Baltazars blood is called Demonwater an it has the power the ressurect souls. Tranak Castle: It's the last remaining part oft the ancient Vampire-Kingdom.Here ruled Hyuga the most powerful Vampire. Gaiatemple: It's one of the 10 mystic temples. This temple was built in the Name of Exodus the Gaia Signer.Here you'll find the Gaiaorb. Sand-Pyramid: It's one of the 10 mystic temples. This temple was built in the Name of Skorp the Sand Dark Signer.Here you'll find the Sandorb. Osiris Temple: It's the legendary Temple built for the ancient God Osiris.Here you'll find the Osirisspear. Horus Temple: It's the legendary Temple built for the ancient God Horus.Here you'll find the Horuscross. Keros Fortress: It's one of the 10 mystic temples. This temple was built in the Name of Zaborg the Metal Dark Signer.Here you'll find the Metalorb. Thunder Temple: It's one of the 10 mystic temples. This temple was built in the Name of Raiden the Thunder Dark Signer.Here you'll find the Thunderlorb. The Lost Tower: It's the legendary Tower built after the Mt. Cita War. This tower has the portal which leads you to the Condemned Realm where Kaius' Soul is sealed. Wolfcastle: It's the last remaining part oft the ancient Wolfrainer-Kingdom. Dungeons,Woods and other Outdoor Areas Path to Asdion: This cave links Umia and Asdion. Holy Plains: This path links Umia and the Holy Woods. Vale of Asdion: This Vale is the entrance to Asdion. Illusion Forest: This mysterious forest is hard to pass because of all the illusions in there. Asran Ruins: In the past these ruins were the home of the elves. Path to Asran: This cave links Umia and Asdion Holy Woods: It's a holy place where the 5 Mystic Priests are hidden. Isthar Mine: The elves gather here their ressources. Elven Mountain: This Mounatin is the home of several beasts. Mystic Forest: This forest links Isthar and Tradan. Underground Dungeon: It's a hidden Dungeon beneath Asran. Path to Limm: This cave links Tradan and Limm. Wild Forest: This Forest was created by the powers of Exodus and Mobius Lombar Desert: It's a place with a lot of temples. Monk Mountain: It's the home of the Monks. Fire Cave: It's the home of thedangerous Efreet. Airship Station: Here lives an engineer who built the first working airship. Path to Iranis: This cave links Limm and Iranis: Snowcliff: This cliff is the entrance to Iranis. Thief Shelter: This forest is know to be a place of refuge for thiefs and bandits. Snowmountain: This Mountain is controlled by a mighty sect. Sect Basement: It's the Headquarter of the Demonsect. Entrance to the Lost Dimension: This entrance is surrounded by Necroshades castle. Deepsea Dungeon: Here lives the rare Deepsea Dragon. Banditcamp: It's the capital of every Bandit in Gandoria. Path to Saifun: This path links Asran and Saifun. Category:Worlds